Legend of Ender - Battle Royale
by Ender NightBlade
Summary: Using NerveGear tech, Alex has made a powerful new system! How will they fare against each other in a world where the fight is unavoidable? (Borrows aspects from Sword Art Online and Super Smash Bros., and includes OCs and characters from other (normally unwritten) stories by me, and games mentioned and used in said stories, which are not by me. That's a disclaimer, by the way...).
1. Intro

_**Hey guys! Welcome!**_

 _ **This is not really a side story as much as a spin-off series to my normal series, Legend of Ender, but I feel like this will be a good thing to do!**_

 _ **I feel good about this!**_

"This way. Not too far now!"

Alex led a small crowd through the hall to a large white room, with six chairs in a circle.

"Well, here we are!"

Alex was twitching with anticipation, watching the large black screen in the ceiling.

He looked back at the group. Everyone was paying attention to the large domes above the chairs, each with four coloured lights, and a small circular icon in the centre.

"So then. Who first?"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Alex is technically not an OC, but if you spend any amount of time on my Wiki then you'll know who I- I mean, HE is. Whoops.**_

 _ **Anyway, first battle here will be a One-on-One battle. Along with your review, say down there which battle you want next!**_

 _ **Here are the choices:**_

 **Ender vs Shaden**

 _ **OR**_

 **Endin vs Foxy**

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	2. Endin vs Foxy - Clash of Mecha

_**So then, guys, after I counted the vote (yes, there was only one) I have chosen to do Endin vs Foxy.**_

 _ **Thank you for voting, one person! You know who you are.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's introduce this week's fighters!**_

 **Name: Endin Xarein NightBlade**

 **Species: Cybernetically-enhanced Ender-Folk**

 **Assets: Direct link to all technology, extreme power, high durability.**

 **Flaws: Semi-open mainframe, low in speed.**

 **Powers and weapons: Rocket fist, teleport, all Hado(u)ken, several nuclear weapons, Gatling guns, giant sword**

 **Finish Ability: Chaos Beam (Fires a beam made of light)**

* * *

 **Name: Foxy**

 **Species: Cybernetically-enhanced fox-person**

 **Assets: Great intelligence, fairly good offence, amazing speed.**

 **Flaws: Not very durable, and very reliant on technology.**

 **Powers and weapons: Tech suit, light-harnessing tech, ability to hack using hidden eyepiece, two greatswords, chargeable energy pistol**

 **Finish Ability: Red Swordsman (turns into invincible red knight with massive sword)**

 _ **LET THE GAMES BEGIN**_

Endin stepped forwards. He decided that he would be the first to go. And, at the same time, Foxy stepped up next to him.

It seemed that this is how it was going to be.

They sat in the first two systems, and the white light on the front came on.

The screen lit up, and showed two figures, both with a bar beneath them, holding the number 100 and a name.

 _Inside the game…_

Endin looked around the strange plain. He looked forwards, and saw his new rival in front of him.

All of a sudden, Foxy was off, sprinting along the black earth floor, sprinting among the trees. Endin froze, listening for where he would come from.

He held a hand behind him, and fired a rocket off behind him.

It hit the dry bark of a tree, and Foxy jumped in from the side, placing a small device in Endin's now-exposed circuitry. The fist came flying back and smacked him in the stomach, then reattached to the arm.

Endin threw a heavy punch, missing Foxy by millimetres, while Foxy swung several blows at his chest, all deftly blocked by the other hand.

Foxy was unaware that, as Endin was fighting him, he was hacking the small device in his wrist.

Suddenly, Endin grabbed him and, with one arm, mounted him onto a rocket and fired him onto the open plain.

Foxy jumped, firing a small bullet into the rocket, causing it to deactivate instantly, and landed on both feet. He reached behind his back, and pulled his twin swords out.

Endin laughed darkly, and pulled his own sword out with but one hand.

They ran at full speed, and collided in the centre of the plain.

Sparks flew as their swords grinded blades, a blue light glowing in between. Endin suddenly released the tension, causing a bluish ball to smash into Foxy, and hurled his sword into his middle.

A red light flowed forth, small red squares floating around the new wound.

A bright white orb floated down from the sky. Endin grabbed it, and instantly was filled with pure energy.

He put one foot back, jazz hands at the ground, and, with a devastating cry, blasted Foxy out of the game.

 _Meanwhile, on the screen…_

Foxy's number hit zero, and the figure vanished from the landscape. A message popped up, displaying the message "Endin Wins" in big letters.

The lights on the chairs went off, and the two fighters were released.

Now, it had to be decided, who would go next?

Alex left it for the computer to decide.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **You will act in place of the computer.**_

 _ **The next battle (next week) will be a 2V2 battle, so choose your favourite duos and watch them battle it out!**_

 _ **Here are the choices:**_

 **Ender and Xena vs Conner and Sonake**

 _ **OR**_

 **Blaze and Frost vs Anakin and Zandar**

 _ **By the way, Anakin and Zandar are two more of Ender's children from the future. There are four.**_

 _ **If you want another match up, say so! If enough people want it then I will do it!**_

 _ **Just put which battle you want next chapter and I'll put it in, OK?**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_

 **PS: Here is how the battles will go:**

 **1V1 (one-on-one)** **2V2 (two teams of two)** **2V2V2 (three teams of two)** **1V3 (one versus a team of three)** **3V3 (two teams of three)** **1V Horde (one versus endless hoard of enemies)** **2V Horde (team of two versus endless hoard of enemies)** **4P FFA (four-player free-for-all)** **6P FFA (six-player free-for-all)** **Chaos Battle (endless battle with no rules or regulations, with Finishers as the only thing that can kill you - another six-way free-for-all)** **1V1**

 _ **PPS: This chapter was uploaded on the anniversary of when I started writing stories! Yay me! And thank you for staying around for this long!**_


	3. EnderXena vs ConnerSonake - Titan's Hand

_**Wow. Again, only one vote.**_

 _ **Why do people not like this story?**_

 _ **Anyway, you requested it, so here it is!**_

 **Names: Ender NightBlade, Xenaria Skablad (or Xenarif Lockwood, whichever you prefer)**

 **Species: Ender-Folk, Ender-Human hybrid**

 **Assets: High speed and strength, invisibility, temporary stunning/hypnosis**

 **Flaws: Highly soluble**

 **Powers and weapons: Swords, guns, lasers, bombs, Master Gemstones, extreme strength**

 **Single-Finish: Draco Flare (Homing laser) OR Sky Kick (multiple flying kicks from all directions)**

 **Team Finish: Infinity Rush (space-warping beam sword slash combo) OR Micron Ray (beam made from all existing energy)**

* * *

 **Names: Sonake Akemada, Conner ?**

 **Species: Hokage, Angel-Hokage**

 **Assets: Power over matter, high skill and strength**

 **Flaws: Not very durable**

 **Powers and weapons: Green-lantern-esque Lightbending, lasers, swords, spears**

 **Single-Finish: Shadow Crush (Powerful jaws crush opponent) OR X-Blade (light-speed sword combo)**

 **Team Finish: Final Rebound (Exploding orb of light) OR Micron Ray (beam made from all existing energy)**

 _ **LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**_

* * *

The computer decided that we need a real battle. So it called upon the four strongest members of the League.

Ender.

Xena.

Conner.

Sonake.

They stepped up to the chairs, and took their places opposite each other.

As the system came online, two red lights lit up, as did two blue lights.

 _LINK START!_

* * *

The battlefield was now a cracked clay desert, pillars of rock stacked high.

And the battle began.

Ender was off at once, swinging his sword in a wide arc at Sonake, but was countered by a wall of light.

Xena vanished, slamming a heavy kick into Conner, breaking his concentration and shattering the wall.

Sonake drew his twin swords, and charged in a ball of light at Xena, but was knocked off course by a heavy blow from Ender, sending him spinning into Conner.

Conner fired a tri-beam at Xena, hitting her in the arm.

First blood drawn, Xena felt her arm come loose from her body, and drop to the ground, vanishing in a cloud of coloured shards. A red glow was shining from what was left of her upper arm.

Red.

Red...

Xena vanished, running faster than ever, running fast enough to break Sonake's legs on contact, sending him flying across the arena, now incapable of rapid motion. Right before impact, he saw a grinning demon, with one eye yellow, the other dark, and a painted smile.

Conner lunged at her, only for her to vanish, slicing through his arm at the shoulder, and also taking part of what was left of his wings.

A sound clip played from a certain film, talking about him missing an arm.

 _ **Bet you can guess that reference.**_

A cloud of air rushed past, followed by a ball of silvery-yellow light.

Before it could reach Xena, a shadowy ball slammed into it, stopping it in its tracks. As the light faded, Sonake and Ender were revealed inside the blasts, static power building between them, until suddenly...

A huge explosion shook the arena.

* * *

Xena woke with ringing in her ears, everyone else was unconscious. There were two small feathers floating in the air between them. She walked over and touched one. Light shone so bright that everyone woke up.

Ender was suddenly next to her, glowing white. As she looked at herself, she saw she was glowing as well. As Ender walked over to the other orb, a blade came out of nowhere and completely severed his hand. Conner jumped at the other orb, enveloping himself and Sonake in a white light.

As the teams stood across from each other, they knew that this was the end. The light grew dim...

" ... R A Y !"

With the huge scream given off by everyone, twin beams of light shot from their palms, connecting in the air. A huge ball of plasma began to form, and the very fabric of the arena began to fall apart. A silver-purple beam, and a fire-yellow beam, neither one winning.

The Yellow pushed forward, finally pushing the other beam towards its origin. But this victory didn't last long, as the purple beam retaliated with more power.

Not enough.

The yellow beam crept closer...

Closer...

Try as they might, they could not keep it at bay. Not with all of the damage they had sustained.

* * *

Xena looked at Ender, and felt something... strange, to say the least.

 _No._ she thought, _I'm not finished yet._

And as she closed her eyes, she knew this was not the end.

When she opened her eyes, she felt something burning. Both within her heart, and in her eyes. As she looked at Ender again, she noticed that he also had the strange expression that she was wearing, and his eye...

His right eye was on fire. Bright purple flames, licking at the edges of the now-empty socket.

Xena felt it too. The overwhelming desire to keep on going.

Not for good or evil... just because she thought she could.

Suddenly, their beam turned from only purple to every color of the rainbow, far outshining everything, and pushing the golden beam back.

As the plasma made contact with what was left of the other team, they simply... vanished. Disintegrated. Gone.

The floor had vanished, replaced by an inky void.

They fell, down... down...

* * *

 _What do you think, Doctor?_

 _I think they're an interesting new case. Let's keep looking at them... for now._

 _Their power... their Determination... is it even possible for that much to be in one body without it melting?_

 _We'll see... we'll certainly... see..._

The voices faded into the distance.

* * *

 _ **Well then, that was a dramatic ending! I bet that 100% of the people who read this story will get at least one, if not all, of the references in the chapter.**_

 _ **I hope more people come here. At the time of writing, only one other person is here!**_

 _ **So, onto the next choices!**_

 _ **This time, it's a little more varied. And by that I mean there are FINALLY going to be characters from stories that have, as of yet, not been written. That includes the VERY DISTANT Crossover stories (in which Ender travels through the multiverse into more series like MegaMan (24th), Undertale (20th), Solatorobo (17th) and even GEOMETRY DASH (26th)!**_

 _ **So, without further ado, here are the choices! Feel free to research them before voting.**_

* * *

 **2V2V2 Candidates**

 **Tempo (HarmoKnight) and Gargan (HarmoKnight) VS Red Savarin (Solatorobo) and Faergirl (main character of Fairune, name non-canon) VS Ashe (Mega Man ZX Advent) and Astaire Gaster (Undertale OC, I like to consider her to be Sans's "daughter")**

 _ **OR**_

 **Run-Ender (G-Dash, Ender fused with box form) and Marco (Cubeworld series, Minecraft novels by Karl Olsberg) VS Wilfre (Drawn to Life series) and Ness (Earthbound) VS Nightmarionne (FN F4 Halloween) and Flowey (Undertale)**

* * *

 _ **So, that's that done.**_

 _ **See you guys next time!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	4. 2V2V2 - The Final Message

**_We finally got more voters! I count four votes (two from the reviews), and the results are:_**

 ** _1-3_**

 ** _That means that we go with the second option from last week._**

 ** _I'm not going to bother recounting it, because a) that will take too long and b) I'm going to say who the competitors are below anyway. So, let's go!_**

 **Names: Run-Ender, Marco  
Species: Box-Enderfolk fusion, Human  
** **Assets: High speed, knowledge of world, INSANE agility  
Flaws: Not too durable, will vanish with a few good hits  
Powers and weapons: Swords, gravitational holes, bow-and-arrow, Master Gemstones  
Single-Finish: Heavy Jump (shockwave-making ground slam) OR Creative Mode (invincibility, and all abilities boosted massively)  
Team Finish: Cutter Dash (high-speed sword chase) OR Scatter Blaster (dangerous but slow-charging homing laser)  
Soul Colours: Green w/ silver edge, Yellow**

 **Names: Wilfre, Ness  
Species: Raposa-Shadow creature, Human  
Assets: High durability, cool magic powers  
Flaws: Overconfident, cocky, weak against hypnosis  
Powers and weapons: Shadow goo, Dark Sceptre, PSI/PK abilities, yoyo, baseball bat, possession  
Single-Finish: Ultimate Creation (huge super-destroyer cloud thing) OR PK Starstorm (super powerful energy comets from the sky)  
Team Finish: Dark Slayer (dark knight with huge sword) OR Walker Rain (black Starstorm that leaves Shadow Goo everywhere)  
Soul Colours: Light Blue, Orange**

 **Names: Nightmarionne, Flowey the Flower  
Species: Nightmare, Monster (Soulless)  
Assets: Absolutely terrifying  
Flaws: Not too durable (if you manage to get a hit on)  
Powers and weapons: Teleportation, shapeshifting, soul-absorption, Photoshop, bullets, Soul Stealing  
Single-Finish: Black Dream (shreds the opponents' minds) OR Alpha Flowey (like Omega Flowey, but a billion times stronger)  
Team Finish: Best Nightmare (devastating dark energy beam attack) OR Bullet Ring (traps opponents in a ring of harmful Nightmare bullets, causing hallucinations of being killed by someone they love)  
Soul Colours: Purple, No soul**

 _ **Wow. That's a lot of words.**_

 **Let the games… BEGIN.**

 _ **Well said.**_

Now.

Now was the time.

People weren't exactly sure what was going to happen, but they knew it was going to be good.

It was a bit of a struggle strapping a certain demonic flower into the machine, but it worked nonetheless. Eventually.

The lights dimmed, almost to darkness, and a spotlight hit the centre of the room.

The already evil-looking figures became almost demonic, as they slowly faded into the screen above.

"Wow. What a _dump_."

"Heh. You could say that again."

"I know. Too bad I'm still gonna have to kill you."

"Honestly, I don't care. It hasn't happened before, and it sure won't happen now."

"Golly. You sure are determined."

A faint moonlight shone onto the battlefield. A dead zone, where no wind blew…

No sun shone…

No time passed.

It was as if the world was avoiding this area, hiding it, so nobody had to live in that bleak landscape.

Five lights shone from five hearts, five colours…

But six fighters.

 _ **Battle… Start.**_

Before the words were even finished, Nightmarionne picked up Ness by the neck, and slammed him full-force into the ground. The purple soul drove the orange down, down…

A glowing blue light charged towards it, a grinning white face embedded in the front.

It came into contact with nothingness.

"Oh, wow. You idiot…" said a cackling voice from the ground below, "did you really think that we would disappear _that easily_?!"

A single white pellet appeared in the air.

Wilfre, almost entranced, reached out to touch it…

And was launched backwards as it drove itself into his Soul.

Unfortunately, a well-placed swing from Marco put him out of his misery…

Or so they thought.

"Keheheh… Who's the idiot now?" said a demonic voice, lingering above.

A beam of coloured energy shot down from a tall, golden sceptre, with a small, red… something on the top. It went straight for him…

But it never hit.

Moments before impact, Nightmarionne took the blow, and, right before he burst into shards, threw a small, purple object at his former partner.

He was instantly filled with unbelievable power. As Flowey grinned, he also began to change, becoming larger and larger…

Ender immediately jumped up, delivering a powerful kick to one of Flowey's arms. It recoiled violently, but then another seized him in a steel grip. Caught off-guard, Ender could do nothing as he was destroyed.

A green soul. Perfect.

Flowey grasped it, and became slightly more powerful.

Marco and Ness both suffered a similar fate after similarly unsuccessful attacks, being pulled, shredded, removed from existence, and taken.

With the power of what seemed like six souls, Flowey became something akin to a god. But his last opponent, Wilfre, was definitely more of a challenge.

Every attack he made, a puff of shadow and he would be gone.

Three magical orbs floated before each of them.

And a magic power coursed through each of them. The power of gods…

As the light faded, Alpha Flowey looked down at his opponent…s?

Wilfre was at the front of a line, with many beasts at his command. Among them, hundreds of black-shaded Shadow Ghouls, mutated and twisted beyond anything seen before. A huge black dragon, floating in the air.

And a massive scorpion.

How _pathetic_. This man had gone completely insane.

"Oh, trust me," said an echoing, deep voice, emanating from the air on all sides, "this isn't even _half_ of what I can do."

He pulled a tattered, dog-eared page from within the shadows. He knew that this would be what he needed to finish the god-damned flower off for good.

The **Ultimate Creation**.

A huge cloud began forming beneath him, swarming with colour and shadows. He knew that, although his allies were gone, he could still feel them within him.

And his Light-Blue soul slowly began to change.

Changing, from that familiar, ice-blue shade, to a dazzling, defiant red.

And… he felt something.

Something he had not felt in a very long time.

 **Determination**.

He felt that he could do this. Not for good or evil, not for anyone in particular, just to prove to everyone, especially himself, that he could. And, because he could… he had to.

Flowey began to laugh his maniacal laugh, and fired beam after beam at him.

The shadows kept blocking him.

Frostwind… Scorpion… Ghouls… all of them gave themselves trying to save him.

Soon, there were none left.

He took the beam, and kept flying forwards. The beam became stronger, denser, and finally…

He took his sceptre, and drew the symbol of its defeat.

As the creature slowly died, Wilfre dropped down. His health was falling, unbelievably slowly, but still falling.

Falling.

He hit the ground, and the bar hit zero, right as his opponent expired in mid-air.

He felt his own soul break, expecting to leave at any moment.

They had won, hadn't they?

And he had lost again.

 _Click._

 _ **But it refused.**_

The soul drew itself back together, allowing Wilfre to wake up and see that he was alive.

The flower lay collapsed. It seemed to be crying.

Wilfre sat down beside it.

"J… j-just get on with it…"

"Eh?"

"Haven't you got _anything_ better to do than talk to me?"

"Not really. But I know how you feel."

Flowey looked up, a curious look on his face.

"I was alone for a long time, too. So many years, alone, with just your own conscience for company… it gets creepy after a while.

"Soon, you start telling yourself that you don't need other people. But that's not true."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yep. It's that thinking that made me try to destroy the world. The only way out of that is to talk to someone who has something similar."

"…so you're the one who almost murdered their entire home?"

"That, and tore up a book that was holding most of reality in place. And a lot besides. You, you only wanted to keep everyone down in the underground with you. You can't feel emotion. So you also have trouble seeing why other people should. You want to keep everyone trapped in the same hell as you…

"But that doesn't really work out, does it?"

"…" *sniff*

"You OK?"

"…I never realised…

"T…thank you. Without you, I…

"Well. The least I can do now is let you win."

A small white pellet flew into the hunched-over flower.

It was over.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Wilfre really knows what he's doing.**_

 _ **First time, he tried to take over the world.**_

 _ **Then he saw who the real villain was. And tried to stop them from destroying their entire existence.**_

 **He still wins though, right?**

 _ **I suppose. Anyway, next week it is… ooh!**_

 **What?**

 _ **A One-on-Three death match! So, one of our esteemed members will be fighting a trio of others. Upside is, the Solo Player will have two lives instead of just the normal one.**_

 **Three options this time!**

 _ **Let's see…**_

 **1V3 Death Match**

 **Endor (Ender's older brother) VS Razor (Minecraft OC from LoE main series), Alex (a secret guy who built the machine used, bonus points if you can guess who he is!) and Tempus-Sans Gaster (Undertale OC, Sans' vicious older brother who actually managed to join the Royal Guard before disappearing)**

 **OR**

 **MegaMan (all powers, from Mega Man) VS Chara (Demon version, Undertale), Conner (Minecraft OC, LoE main series) and Mewtwo (Pokémon, with Mewtwonite Z)**

 **OR(!)**

 **Hero-Ender (LoZ form of Ender) VS Red Savarin (Solatorobo, back from the last chapter), Rallen (Spectrobes) and Shaden (Ender's self-possessed shadow, Minecraft OC from main LoE Series)**

 _ **That's a lot of fighters. Welp, we'll leave the choice to you!**_

 **Good luck! We got some good choices for once…**

 _ **Oi! Ahem… One second.**_

 **Enders OUT!**

 _ **B.o.t.m.w.s.i.h.**_


	5. 1V3 - Charablade

**MegaMan VS Chara, Conner and Mewtwo**

 ** _This is the option that was chosen by, again, only one voter._**

 ** _Back to the drawing board._**

 ** _Upside is, it was a different voter._**

 ** _Downside… only one voter._**

 **Anyway, let's get to it!**

 ** _Yes, let's._**

 **Name: Rock Light (AKA The Original Mega Man)  
Species: Reploid  
** **Assets: Many abilities  
Flaws: Barely mediocre durability  
Powers and weapons: All Robot Master Powers (EG. Metal Blade, Crash Bomber, Hard Knuckle, etc.), Blue Buster, Charge Shot, Z Sabre (from Zero), various abilities from Pseudoroids (intelligent Mavericks, powers include Rosparks electron thorns, Buckfire's fire arrows, Protectos' huge missile, and Fistleo's fire kamikaze punch)  
Finish: Mega Beam (harnesses all other Mega Men into a powerful multidimensional beam)  
Soul Colour: Red/Blue (Determination/Integrity)**

 **Name: Chara Dreemurr  
Species: Human (probably)  
Assets: Determination  
Flaws: Determination  
Powers and weapons: Real Knife, magical locket, Determination, corruption, possession, world elimination  
Finish: Megalo (50% charged, large array of blasters, poles and spinning knives all directed at opponent) OR Since when did you have a choice? (100% charged, powerful destruction move that is more powerful the less HP you have)  
Soul Colour: Red/Black (Determination/Despair)**

 **Name: Conner Edward Kenway  
Species: Hokage/Angel  
Assets: Brilliant shot with a bow  
Flaws: Vulnerable to corruption  
Powers and weapons: Magic bow, hidden blades, giant-ass sword, pistol, weird light-bending ability (mentioned in Chapter 3 of this story)  
Finish: Goner Breaker (ultra-powerful mega-laser beam)  
Soul Colour: Yellow (Justice)**

 **Name: Mewtwo/Mew-Two/#150  
Species: Mewtwo (Pokémon-Human Hybrid)  
Assets: Psychic power, savage heart  
Flaws: Surprisingly light, mistrustful, soloist  
Powers and weapons: Shadow Ball, Confusion, Glare, Psychic, Psybeam, Psyshock, Mewtwonite Z (Mega Stone)  
Finish: Mega-Mewtwo XYZ (all abilities boosted, almost invulnerable, but on a time limit)  
Soul Colour: Purple (Perseverance)**

 **Chara-Conner Finish: Final Decision (ultimate chaos laser beam nega ability)  
Chara-Mewtwo Finish: No Control (unleashed all of Chara's power at once and fuses it with Mewtwo XYZ for ultimate power laser beam)  
Conner-Mewtwo Finish: Angelwing Cannon (Sacrifices almost all of Conner's health for extreme homing laser blast missile)**

 **Triple Finish: True Chaos Destroyer (concentrated world-destroying nuclear explosion, focused from the energy of three lost souls, almost destroying them in the process)**

 _ **Well, after the past two weeks, we have started running out of arenas. First destroyed by a mega-laser, then locked away due to powerful secrets held inside (and is now only accessible to two people, and whoever else they choose to let in). And now this.**_

 **Well then.**

 **Good luck!**

 **And happy Hunger Ga- wait.**

 **Dammit! Wrong series!**

 _ **Let me.**_

 _ **Let the battle COMMENCE!**_

 **Better.**

 _ **Definitely.**_

The Blue Bomber stepped up to the chair.

He was used to technology like this, he himself was made from components similar to the chair, but somehow this still surprised him.

He looked across at the opposition. He didn't really know their names, but he knew he was in for a challenge. In the time it took to get into the chair, he had partially worked out what were their strengths and weaknesses.

Chara looked around.

To her left, the tall slender purple creature they called Mewtwo. To her right, one of the most well-known people in the complex, Conner.

She was glad, for once, to have allies that she could trust to not kill her, and that she could finally get back to doing what she was best at.

Mewtwo read thoughts like an open book.

The girl on his right… Mewtwo could easily read her mind. But he didn't for two main reasons. One, they were on the same team.

And two… he didn't want to see what kind of thoughts there were in there.

Conner sat comfortably in the chair, eyes glowing slightly with anticipation.

He knew that this would be a hard battle. Nobody planned to go easy on anybody. Conner himself was going to give it his all.

But that girl, Chara… he felt something different about her. A strange power, something of a feeling, if anything. All he knew for certain was that he had to be careful around her.

As the chairs clicked online, four figures popped up on the screen.

 _And the game began._

Instantly, Chara was off, running full speed at her opponent, her crazy grin plastered all over her face. She swung her knife…

And hit thin air.

A pillar of wind swung her backwards off her feet.

Mewtwo picked up Conner and swung him across the arena, knocking Mega Man out of Tornado Hold and onto the ground. But not before he could get a buster shot out through Conner's midsection.

Conner fell flat on the ground injured, clutching a new hole in his stomach. Red particles were leaking out.

Since the last match, there had been a certain system update. Conner could see a small white bar in the corner of his vision. It had been empty at the start of the match, but now it was almost full.

Chara had seen a similar bar, but instead of just one, she had two.

Mewtwo pulled out a strange purple-coloured stone. He began to glow, to change…

First his limbs began to thicken, growing exoskeletal protection and body armour.

 _X_ …

Then parts of his body began to stretch, most noticeably the two growths on his head, growing, intertwining, forming one.

 _Y…_

Then he grew another pair of arms. Long, reaching arms. And he balanced himself on two round growths protruding from the base of each of his feet. He had long, wire-like growths stretching from his tail, which was now in segments, to his head, where three wires connected the back of his torso to his head.

 _Z!_

His eyes glowed, and the transformation was complete.

Mega Man looked startled, but then went back to his old expression. He had dealt with things bigger than this.

He pulled a long, flat, metal disk from the air, and hurled it straight at Mewtwo.

He put out his hand to stop it in mid-air… but anyone who has played Mega Man knows that there is no such thing as _stopping a Metal Blade_.

It cleaved right through his hand, and kept going, deeper, deeper into his chest, then stopped as it was halfway out of his back.

Mewtwo felt himself fading from the system, and finally exploded into a cloud of coloured pixels.

Mega Man also felt something protruding from him, and looked down to see Conner's sword sticking out of his chest.

Right as he felt himself disappear, he stuck a small, orange bomb to the hole in Conner's stomach. He vanished…

And reappeared behind Chara. He watched from a distance as Conner struggled to pull the Crash Bomber off him… and explode into pieces as the explosion tore him in half.

At last, it was down to one-on-one.

Chara turned and laughed. And spoke in a girly, but chilling tone:

"Do you honestly think that's going to change anything?"

Rock took a step backwards. This was unexpected.

"Hah… let me put it differently… Do you want to have a bad time? Because that's where this is all headed."

Two hearts floated out. One was half red, half blue. The other red with a faint black edge on it.

Rock prepared his ultimate attack, preparing to unleash all the power of M.E.G.A. on the demon child at once.

"Heh… you IDIOT."

Rock looked again. Her eyes had vanished.

"You made your choice long ago."

She began to melt, her face stretching into a long shape, something evil.

The ground began to disintegrate, leaving two platforms floating in the air.

The creature stared at the Reploid, a malicious grimace on its face.

"Did you really think… that you had a _CHOICE_?!"

Mega Men fired the beam.

Demons fired the chaos.

They met in the middle.

The plasma beams pushed against each other, forcing each other back and forth.

Chara charged all her power, every ExP, every ounce of LoVe that she had ever collected, all of the SOULs that she had ever collected.

To no avail.

The beam crept slowly towards what was left of her, and finally, at long last, completely incinerated the demon's avatar.

He had done it.

But then he was falling…

 _How long until he is completed?_

 _You have to wait, _. We do not have the original, after all._

 _Of course. Sorry, father._

And then the voices were gone.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ok, let's talk about how and why Chara lost.**_

 _ **The main reason was that she wasn't damaged enough to fully power the beam, even with every single thing she had killed fuelling the beam. This was because, during the entire fight, she had only been hit once, and that was by Tornado Hold, a move used to fly up to higher locations, and not really meant for doing damage. For maximum effect, she would have had to have been at around 1HP, whereas in the fight she was at about 94HP.**_

 _ **The other reason was because she tried to solo everything. If she hadn't rushed off at the start, Conner wouldn't have been so tempted to jump after her, and subsequently get a bomb embedded in his stomach. With ACT, she could have seen what exactly the Metal Blade was, but instead she just stood by as both of her allies were killed.**_

 **Also she's a little bi-**

 _ **Hey! Shut up! There are probably kids reading this right now!**_

 **You just hate that I'm talking BS about Chara.**

 _ **It's not total BS, it's a little true. But it still isn't nice.**_

 **Well, what are they gonna do, walk up behind me a-**

 _ **We Are Currently Experiencing Technical Difficulties.**_

 _ **Please Stand By.**_

 _ **Well then, now that's out of the way (and Chara has hospitalised Dark Ender for obvious reasons) Chara will be taking over Co-Host for now.**_

 **Yes.**

 _ **So, if you please, what are the options for nest chapter's brawl?**_

 **Let's see…**

 **3V3 Battle**

 **2 Options:**

 **Alex (the one who made the system, technically OC), Endin (back from first battle) and Aile (Mega Man ZX/ZXA, Models Z, X and O equipped) VS Sans (Undertale), Tempus-Sans (also Undertale, OC mentioned in last chapter) and KIA (OC, was part of LoE storyline, and will be again in the future)**

 _ **OR**_

 **Red Savarin (again!), Blanck and Nero (Solatorobo, again!) VS Hyperiate (Third Hokage of New Order, OC), Dreddagon (OC, future part of LoE) and Dark Ender (somehow!)**

 _ **Anyway, those are the options. See you!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	6. 3V3 - The Worst Time

_**OH WOW!**_

 _ **This was one tense voting sequence!**_

 _ **We ended up with one vote on each side, so I made the deciding choice (for once!)**_

 _ **We are going with Alex, Endin and Aile up against Sans, Tempus and KIA.**_

 _ **So, don't worry, Dark. You won't be going anywhere.**_

 **Alright!**

 **Yet.**

 _ **Anyway, let's introduce the fighters!**_

 **RED TEAM**

 **Name: Alexander NightBlade (technically)  
Species: Technologically modified human  
Assets: Super-intelligent, knows a lot about everyone  
Flaws: Fairly low stamina (almost wrote Saitama there. Oops!)  
Powers and weapons: Proton Blaster V6 (powerful hand cannon with many utilities, including hands and swords, and a copying ability), Rogue Armour (allows fast movement and boosts strength), high muscular power, Biometal Models V, X2 and Z2.  
Finish: Buster Cannon (blaster shot that melts everything within a few feet, 1/3) OR Galaga Beam (triple homing lasers, 2/3) OR Hellfire Unleashed (semi-nuclear explosion, 3/3)  
SOUL Colour: Red-Purple-DGreen (DET-PSV-MDS)**

 **Name: Endin Xarein NightBlade  
SOUL Colour: Orange-Aqua (BRV-PTC)  
(for rest of profile check first chapter)**

 **Name: Aile (full name unknown)  
Species: Chosen Human  
Assets: Link with Biometal, can use multiple Biometals at once (In this case, ZX and OX)  
Flaws: Mentally scarred  
Powers and weapons: X-Buster, Zero-Blade, OmegaDrive, Charge Shot, OP air spin move  
Finish: MEGA System (activates ZXO, but drains health slowly, 1/2) OR Finale Beam (fires inf. Atk laser that obliterates everything in its path, 2/2)  
SOUL Colour: Red-Orange-Green-Purple (DET-BRV-KND-PSV)**

 **Alex-Endin Finish: Chaos Charger (boosts all stats temporarily)  
Endin-Aile Finish: Master Blader (running spinning sword-slicing dash attack combo)  
Alex-Aile Finish: OverDrive Ultima (Model ZXO combines with Model V(ZX)2 and activates infinite Overdrive mode, allowing total annihilation)**

 **Triple Finish: Triple Buster Beam (three-point energy beam from all energy in existence)**

 **BLUE** **TEAM**

 **Name: (Comic) Sans Gaster  
Species: Monster (Type: Skeleton)  
Assets: Higher-than-usual DET for monsters, allowing teleportation and other abilities  
Flaws: Only 1 attack and 1 defence (and 1 HP)  
Powers and weapons: Teleportation, telekinesis, magic, Gaster Blasters, time-space awareness, Karmic Retribution  
Finish: False Mercy (impales opponent on inescapable bones)  
SOUL Colour: Monster-Blue**

 **Name: Tempus-Sans Gaster  
Species: Monster (Skeleton)  
Assets: High DET and KND  
Flaws: Has trouble trusting others, thinks he can do everything on his own  
Powers and weapons: Gaster Blaster, kunai (AKA ninja throwing knives), teleportation, gravitational manipulation, temporal manipulation, faint Chaos power, something resembling a Jedi mind trick, Karmic Retribution  
Finish: Freeze Bubble (temporarily stops time, allowing a few unblocked attacks, 1/2) OR Bonemageddon (chaos laser beam, 2/2)  
SOUL Colour: Monster-Green**

 **Name: KIA (full name unknown)  
Species: Humanoid clone (of Alex)  
Assets: Completely off-the-wall insane  
Flaws: Completely off-the-wall insane  
Powers and weapons: Hyper Blaster (Proton Blaster copy), metallic left arm, gets stronger the more injured they are  
Finish: Kaiser Shot (explosive homing super-charged blaster shot, 1/2) OR Silver Haze (clouds the opponents in white mist, not letting them see at all, but mist is transparent to others)  
SOUL Colour: Red-DGreen (DET-MDS)**

 **Sans-Tempus Finish: Auxiliary Finale (Sans' special attack with some Tempus thrown in for good measure)  
Tempus-KIA Finish: Solo Flare (magic-energy homing missile)  
Sans-KIA Finish: Bad Time Central (energy shots plus Gaster Blasters equals total chaos)  
**

 **Triple Finish: Hyper Galaga Cannon (hyper-charged Gaster Blaster Proton Cannon Gatling rotary machine gun mechanical behemoth thing)**

 _ **So, without further ado...**_

 **Let the games begin.**

* * *

The next chosen round of fighters jumped into the chairs. They knew that this was going to be one hell of a round.

The Creator of the World. The Brother lost in time. The heroine that brought down Ouroboros.

The phantom twins. One gone, one lost. And the copycat with nothing to lose.

* * *

The world loaded in around them. Since last time, someone had managed to rebuild the first arena from Endin's first battle. He had an instant advantage: he knew the terrain. He knew the secrets.

He glanced at the boy standing next to him. He could almost see him shuddering in anticipation.

Before anyone had time to react, Alex had fired a shot across the field. Instinctively, Tempus went to defend his younger brother...

The shot never hit him.

You see, Alex had nothing against either of the Twins. Instead, he aimed for the third party member.

He never saw it coming.

" _ **Welp,**_ " said Alex, a wide grin on his face, " ** _at least I finally get the satisfaction of shooting him._** "

He sprouted some short plates from the tip of the blaster, arranged in a pentagram, forming a circle. They crackled with pure static power.

There was a bright flash of blue and green, then suddenly...

Aile was gone too. All that was left was a pile of bones, and a few grey shards.

Alex was already off, gone with the wind, and Endin attempted to fire a shot at the opposition.

To no avail. The energy projectile was deflected, leaving Endin to suffer the full force of a Blaster to the face.

Two down, one to go.

Alex was standing there behind them...

The entire arena went dark, save for a circle of light around the skele-bros.

" _ **Keheheheh... come and find me. I dare you.**_ "

The creepy voice echoed from all directions.

A faint silver light began to glow in the distance.

Panicked, Sans threw a bone.

The silver point darted to the side.

" _ **Heh. Did you really think you could-**_ "

 _BLAAAAH!_

The silver point was gone.

" _ **-HIT ME THAT EASILY?**_ "

Sans flashed red, and then was gone.

All that was left was a figure, standing there, armor gone, a mad grin on his pale face, shoulder-length blond hair more dishevelled than usual.

His once colorful eyes had turned pure black.

And a single, silvery light emanated from what was left of the right.

That was all that he saw before the entire arena exploded, with a single, maniacal laugh echoing through the world.

 _Meanwhile..._

The entire complex was in darkness.

All the lights, all off, except for two.

The two lights on the chairs were glowing their respective colors.

 _Meanwhile, again..._

Darkness.

All was darkness.

The world around was gone, and all that was left was darkness.

Suddenly, a blinding light.

 _"What do you think of this one, Doctor?"_

 _"I think he'll be perfect. Now then... hold still."_

Alex felt something pierce his heart, and the game was won.

* * *

 _ **(User:TrueEnder) - ...Wow.**_

 _ **(Alex) - This was quite a thing.**_

 **(Dark Ender) - You can say that again. I wasn't expecting that to happen!**

 **(Chara) - What did happen, anyway?**

 _ **(User:SassPINGAS) - You mean you really don't know?**_

 _(User:Firebite) - S-shut up, [REDACTED]. Let them explain this._

(User:xXEnDaughterXx (not a ripoff, actually OC)) - It's simple.

 _BLAAAAAAAAH!_

 _(User:InterBlaster) - Ahem... he said "They got dunked on."_

 ** _What is everyone doing here?! Get out, you haven't been introduced yet._**

 **You heard the man. Out.**

 **Sorry about that. They haven't been introduced yet, as you can probably tell by the fact that we are using weird placeholder usernames.**

 _ **Anyway, onto the next match!**_

 _ **I decided to cancel the "swarm" matches, mainly because I have had some cool ideas. After the Six-For-All Chaos Battle, it will fall to the votes for character battles, as well as the type.**_

 _ **Anyway... next is the Four-Player Free-For-All! Our players are...**_

 **Dark Ender, Shaden, Caf** **â** **al, Chara, Cole (an UNDERTALE OC), Skull Lord (Alex's Dark Forme), Aftertale!Sans (UNDERTALE OC, by loverofpiggies on tumblr, check them out, they do good stuff), and the Absolute God of Hyperdeath.**

 _ **Choose any four of the above options. Good luck!**_

 _ **This has been Alex.**_

 **Dark.**

 **Chara.**

 _ **OUT!**_


End file.
